Entre la Oscuridad y el Silencio
by Alesz
Summary: "Le temes a la oscuridad, porque desconoces lo que hay en ella" El grito de Hugo Weasley, se escuchó por toda la Mansión, pero nadie pudo escucharlo. Porque estaba solo. Solo con la oscuridad y el silencio.


**_Disclamer: Todos los__ personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_**

**_Este fic participa en el reto"Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

_Hola queridos lectores, como ya leyeron arriba, este fic participa en un reto, con el pretexto que ya se acerca Halloween, trate de hacerlo lo mas terrorífico posible, pero no me salio como esperaba, aun así espero que lo disfruten._

**_By. Alesz_**

* * *

"**Entre la Oscuridad y el Silencio"**

**=Hugo Weasley=**

La oscuridad y el silencio, reinan en la Mansión Black.

Todos duermen en paz y tranquilos, tanto los Weasley y los Potter. En cada una de las habitaciones, solo se escucha la respiración compasada de los habitantes.

Pero de Hugo, no se puede decir lo mismo. Se mueve en su cama, susurra cosas sin sentido, mientras jadea. Y entonces, un trueno, escuchándose como un gran rugido, de algún animal salvaje mágico, se escucha por toda la Mansión.

Hugo Weasley despierta sobresaltado en su cama, con gotitas de sudor escurriendo por su rostro y con la respiración agitada. Otra vez había tenía una pesadilla, sobre su peor miedo: La oscuridad.

Se sienta en su cama, mientras trata de regular su respiración, tiene miedo, pero tiene que levantarse, tiene demasiada sed, ¿Y si despierta a su prima para que lo acompañe? gira su cabeza y ahí ve a Lily dormida plácidamente, además se burlaría de él, por ser un cobarde. Pues claro es un Gryffindor, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea un puberto de 13 años y aún no supere su trauma de la niñez.

Piensa en ir por su hermana Rose, que está en la habitación de al lado, pero… ¡No! Debe de superar su miedo, y si no es esta noche, no sabe cuándo volverá a atreverse. Respira profundo, saca su pequeña linterna mágica, debajo de la almohada, que Rose le ayudo a hechizar, nunca la suelta, siempre carga con ella, es un objeto dispensable para él.

Se coloca sus pantuflas, mira a su prima por última vez, gira la perilla de la puerta, cierra la misma detrás de él y prende su linterna.

Pero de la linterna, no sale ninguna luz, es como si la oscuridad se hubiera tragado, apunta hacia el largo pasillo, pero no ve nada. Seguro que la linterna ya no sirve. Así que la tira en el pasillo, para que cargarla si ya no sirve.

Camina por el pasillo, tanteando con las manos el lugar, ahí está un candelabro (se supone que debe encenderse, cuando un mago pasa, pero bahh esta casa ya es muy antigua) siente la perilla de la habitación de al lado, el marco de un cuadro, y sigue caminando despacio y tratando de visualizar el camino, pero no ve absolutamente nada.

De pronto, siente una corriente de aire muy, pero muy frio en sus pies, salta en el acto, y se lleva ambas manos a la boca, para evitar gritar, no quiere despertar a sus primos y que lo tachen de cobarde. Pero, se siente tan real, como si una presencia estuviera ahí, justo entre sus pies, de pronto más que frió, siente un roce, un roce escalofriante y aterrador, se le paran todos los pelos de punta, no lo duda ni dos segundos y se echa a correr, por el largo pasillo, sin ver nada, corriendo en lo desconocido, pero no le importa, él ha sentido _eso _y estaría demasiado loco como para quedarse a averiguarlo.

Pero sigue corriendo y corriendo, y no le ve fin al pasillo, no llegan las escaleras, y _esa_ cosa la siente detrás de él, respirándole en el cuello, una respiración muerta y fría, se atreve a girarse y enfrentarse a _esa_ cosa, lo único que vio, por unos segundos, solo unos segundos, fue ese brillo de maldad, en esos ojos vacíos y oscuros, y esta vez no pudo evitar gritar.

Como loco tantea en la oscuridad, por encontrar un puerta, pero cuando encuentra una manija, esta no se puede abrir, maldice sus suerte y sigue corriendo, hasta que después de una eternidad, encuentra las escaleras, pero en un mal momento, pues ya se daba la idea de que las escaleras no estaría ya, que habían desaparecido por una extraña razón, pues el pasillo no es tan largo, como para correr por él, por mucho tiempo, en el acto cae de bruces, y cae rodando por las escaleras, golpeándose todo el cuerpo, al fin toca el piso firme, suelta un quejido de dolor, pero eso no impide que se levante.

Pero hay algo diferente ahí, ahí ya no hay oscuridad, sonríe feliz, pero así como de repente llego esa sonrisa, así también desaparece, pues aparte de eso, la casa lucia diferente, parecía como si nadie viviera ahí desde hace más de diez años, los colores frescos y suaves que adornaban el recibidor, ahora tenían un color oscuro y lúgubre.

La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, ¿Qué sucedía en la mansión? No estaba entendiendo nada, ¿acaso era una mala broma de parte de sus primos? No, no lo era, sus tíos y padres no estarían de acuerdo, pero entonces ¿que era todo eso?, Cerro los ojos, unos momentos, respiro profundo, pero nunca debió hacer eso, porque justo cuando saco el aire por su boca, sintió como una mano le jalaba el tobillo, para tirarlo al piso de nuevo, grito en el acto y trato de zafarse, de aquella mano horripilante, y lo peor de todo es que ahora si veía, y podía apreciar la asquerosa mano huesuda y pegajosa, pero no podía ver de donde salía.

La maldita mano no lo soltaba y estaba desesperado, ya no sabía qué hacer, esa mano tenía una fuerza sobrenatural, cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar, como cuando era un pequeño de 6 años, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Y de pronto _eso_ lo soltó, suspiro aliviado y se levantó, fue hacia las cocinas para ver si encontraba aunque sea a un elfo y que le explicara todo, pero la cocina estaba tan solitaria como un cementerio.

El pánico se apodero de él. Como un loco, comenzó a gritar repetidas veces el nombre del elfo domestico que estaba en la casa, pero nada. Nadie contestaba a sus suplicas.

Giro sobre sus talones y miro las escaleras, que estaban sumergidas por la oscuridad, trago saliva antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras de nuevo, un paso a la vez, iría por Lily y le diría todo lo que sucedía. Seguro ella hasta lo encontraría interesante, pero a él no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia.

Mientras subía las escaleras, una voz escalofriante susurro en su oído "Le temes a la oscuridad, porque desconoces lo que hay en ella" volvió a gritar, como si su vida dependiera de ello y subió las escaleras corriendo, con _eso_ detrás de él, respirándole en el oído.

Al llegar al pasillo de nuevo, retomo su carrera, corrió como un loco por el pasillo, chocando de vez en cuando con las paredes, trataba de abrir cualquier puerta, pero ninguna se abría, hasta que llego una, era la habitación que compartía con Lily, se apresuró a acercarse a la cama de su prima y despertarle, quería contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero su prima no estaba en la cama, es más, parecía como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Comenzó a asustarse más.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación y se metió a la que estaba a lado, la habitación de Rose que compartía con Albus. Pero tampoco estaba nadie, volvió a salir al pasillo, y se metió a la habitación de enfrente, si, seguro ahí estaban Fred y James, pero no, no había nadie, salió al pasillo, mientras gritaba los nombres de sus primos, tenía que haber alguien.

Sin importarle ya, que estaba rodeado solo oscuridad, se sentó en medio del pasillo y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, quería salir de ahí, encontrar a sus primos y a su hermana.

Esto era una pesadilla.

Sentía la angustia subir por su garganta, el pecho le dolía, respiro repetidas veces por la boca, para tratar de tranquilizarse, una terrible idea hizo que su corazón latiera más y más rápido, causando que la sangre recorría su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble, llegando en torrentes a su cabeza, no le permitía pensar bien.

Tenía miedo de que _eso _se haya llevado a toda su familia, o peor que los hayan matado, no, eso sería totalmente terrible, tenía que encontrarlos de alguna manera u otra.

Se levantó del piso, apenas había comenzado a caminar, cuando _eso_ le tomo de los pies, provocando que cayera al piso, golpeándose la cabeza, esta le comenzó a punzar, un dolor insoportable, y _eso_, le arrastro por el pasillo desierto y silencioso, lo único que lo interrumpía eran sus gritos ensordecedores y desesperados.

Cerro los ojos, enfrentando su destino, la oscuridad se lo llevaba y no podía detenerlo, las cosas se habían salido de control, tenía miedo, no, más bien tenia pavor, a lo que se enfrentaría, ¿Qué habría al terminar el pasillo?

Pero nunca lo supo, porque de pronto lo dejaron de arrastrar por el largo pasillo. Abrió los ojos temeroso de lo que vería, pero fue grande su sorpresa, al ver que se encontraba en su cama. Y ahí estaba Lily, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Todo había sido una pesadilla… Por suerte.

Respiro tranquilo, se giró en su cama, para tomar una mejor posición, volvió a abrir los ojos, para asegurarse de que aún estaba Lily ahí.

Pero no vio a Lily, sino vio esos ojos vacíos y oscuros, con el deje de maldad impregnados en ellos.

El grito de Hugo Weasley, se escuchó por toda la Mansión, pero nadie pudo escucharlo. Porque estaba solo. Solo con la oscuridad y el silencio.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? espero que aunque sea les haya dado un poquito de miedo, porque esa era la intensión, pero en fin, me gustaría saber su opinión, ya que es mi primer fic de "Terror" o intento, si creen que lo merezco, déjenme un Review, me haría muy feliz._

_Por cierto son 1557 palabras en total._

_¿Se van a disfrazar este Halloween? yo iré con mis amigas por mi colegio, y me disfrazare de Jane The Killer._

_Bonita Noche de Brujas._

**_By. Alesz_**


End file.
